Tell Us A Story
by Sloppy Joe 313
Summary: One day Percy and Annabeth's kids ask to hear about their wedding. How could they say no? It is Annabeth's eighteenth birthday when he proposes.
1. Chapter 1

**Annabeth's POV**

Chapter 1

"Lilly, honey, please be careful with those,"I told my daughter.

The little five year old girl turned to grin at me. Her golden curls had escaped from her messy ponytail and Lilly's green eyes glowed.

"Don't worry, Momma! I'll be _extra _careful!"she said, turning the pages of the photo album.

"You better listen to her, dear,"my husband, Percy, said."She said _extra_ careful."

I snapped a wet dishtowel at him, which I had been using to dry my hands for dishes. Percy danced out of the way then kissed me.

Even after seven years of being married he still amazed me. I could've went on kissing him forever but our son interrupted.

"Gross! Girl cooties!"squealed P.J.

He wrinkled his cute little nose and sneezed.

I laughed and ran my fingers through his black hair. He needed a haircut.

"Surely, mommy cooties are different?"I asked him.

He looked up at me with his stormy gray eyes. _My _eyes.

"But you're not a girl, Momma,"he said."You're Momma."

Both me and Percy laughed at the seven year old.

"Momma?"Lilly asked.

"Yes, dear?"I responded.

"Can you tell me about your wedding?"

Lilly held up the photo album to reveal me in a white dress and Percy in a black suit.

I smiled at him, remembering.

"Of course!"Percy said."I think both of you should hear about it. I'll start with when I proposed to your mother..."

**Third person POV**

Percy was sweating. Annabeth was supposed to meet him at the restaurant ten minutes ago! Where was she? He stopped the waitress again to make sure the plan was all good.

Then, he saw her trying to run in stilettos and a long, white strapless dress. Percy was dumbfounded for a moment until Annabeth spoke.

"Sorry I'm late! I had trouble with my hair!"

Percy looked at her elaborately pinned up curls.

"You look beautiful,"he said.

"Thanks,"Annabeth responded."You too."

She gestured to Percy's black suit and blue tie.

"Oh...Um, yeah, thanks,"he said.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and kissed him.

"Shall we go inside?"Percy asked.

Annabeth nodded.

The waitress led them to a table for two _exactly _in the middle of the restaurant.

Annabeth had just polished off her chicken parmesian whille Percy had finished his steak.

The waitress came and brought over a slice of blue cake for both of them.

"I don't remember ordering dessert...?"Annabeth said.

"I took the courtesy for you,"replied Percy, taking a sip of his Cherry Pepsi.

"How kind,"Annabeth studied him mysteriously.

Annabeth took a bite of her cake. And another. And another.

Percy cautiously took a bite of his cake and choked.

He fell out of his chair and Annabeth jumped up to give him the Heimlich.

"Come on, Seaweed Brain,"she shouted."You are NOT dying because of a stupid piece of cake! Not after all we've been through!"

The whole restaurant was starting to panic.

Percy coughed something up and grabbed a napkin.

"Are you okay, Percy?"

"It's not a stupid piece of cake,"he said.

"Huh? Percy what are you talking about?"

He held up the diamond ring surrounded by a pearl on each side and grinned.

"Apparently you've asked me to marry you,"Percy said, playfully.

Annabeth started crying and hit Percy upside the head. Then she kissed him.

"Yes, Seaweed Brain,"she muttered."Pretend to be dying then marry me. Yes!"

The whole restaurant cheered.

**A/N Hey peeps! How do you like it so far? Let me know! Review! ;D **


	2. Chapter 2

**Percy's POV**

Chapter 2

"Then, what happened, Daddy?"Lilly asked.

P.J. wasn't saying much, but you could tell he was listening.

I smiled.

"Well,"I said."Then, we had to tell your grandparents that we were getting married."

"And may I tell you,"my lovely wife so rudely interrupted."That your daddy was more scared than the monsters are of Mommy!"

I scowled at Annabeth.

"What?"P.J. gawked."Grandma Sally and Grandpa Fred are nice, though!"

"Oh, believe me,"I said, looking cautiously at Annabeth. She nodded. That meant it was time to tell our kids.

"It wasn't them I was afraid of."

**Third Person POV**

"Come on, Percy, we'll start off nice and easy with your mom and Paul, then my dad and stepmother,"Annabeth coaxed him."Then, once we get the hang of it, we can go tell Poseidon!"

"What about your mom?"Percy looked scared to death.

"Well, you know, she'll just be standing on the sidelines, but that's all!"Annabeth looked at Percy."Okay?"

Percy took a deep breath.

"Okay."

Percy walked into his mom's and Paul's apartment with Annabeth at his side.

"Hey, Mom? Paul?"Percy called.

"In the kitchen, dear!"Sally called.

They entered the kitchen, Percy holding on to Annabeth's right hand.

"There's something we need to tell you guys,"Percy said.

"And what would that be?"Paul asked, looking up from his paper.

"Okay, well, you know we went out to eat last night, and the waitress mixed up our plates and then Annabeth kissed me,"said Percy, not being very clear."Ta da."

Both Sally and Paul looked at Percy with blank faces.

"Huh?"

Annabeth sighed, exasperated.

"Oh, come on, Percy,"she sighed."Even I don't get that! Here let me help you out..."

Annabeth, grinning, held up her left hand to show off her ring.

Sally squealed.

"Oh my gosh,"she said."Why didn't you tell me sooner? Here, sit down, you can tell me all about it while I bake you guys a cake!"

Later that evening...

"Okay, so it wasn't that bad,"Percy said."Maybe Athena will take kindly to me after all."

Annabeth poked him in the stomach as they each headed to their apartments.

"Just remember, tomorrow's my parents!"she said, playfully.

Percy groaned.  
>"Why didn't I think to ask for your dad's blessing?"<p>

The next day...

Annabeth rang the doorbell.

Dr. Chase answered it.

"Annabeth! Percy!"he said."What a surprise! You wouldn't have happened to see a delivery truck on your way here, did you? I'm expecting some model airplanes..."

Annabeth whole engagement thing really has taken a good spin on her, Percy thought.

"It's just a block over, Daddy!"she said.

"Excellent! I've been waiting for three days already! Come in, come in! Have some celebratory cake with us!"Dr. Chase responded.

"Er...Celebratory cake?"Percy asked.

"Of course! These are the rarest models ever! Took me years to get my hands on them!"

They came in and sat down at the table.

"Oh!"Annabeth's stepmother said."Frederick, you didn't tell me Annabeth and Percy were here."

Dr. Chase grinned.

"Don't fret, my dear, they've come to celebrate my new airplane models!"

"Um, actually, there's just one more tiny reason,"Percy said.

They stared at Percy and Annabeth. Percy nudged Annabeth.

"What?"she asked.

"Oh, come on!"Percy said."Can't we just let your hand do the talking? Please?"

"Ohhhhh..."

Annabeth sheepishly held up her hand.

Her stepmother squealed.

"A ring,"Dr. Chase said."Well, that's very nice, dear, but-"

"We're engaged!"Percy shouted.

The next day...

"Two down one to go,"Annabeth said.

"Yup."

They were in the elevator on their way up to Olympus.

All of a sudden, the ride had been over. Percy nervously trailed behind Annabeth and let her do the talking.

"Lord Zeus,"Annabeth bowed. Percy bowed.

"We come to you in peace, only to ask that we speak with Athena and Poseidon alone."

"You can drop the 'I'm Royalty' Act. Things have been so boring around here. Yeah. Sure. Why not?"Zeus said slumping in his throne.

_Um, Athena might kill me, _Percy thought.

All the same, they found themselves in an enclosed room with Poseidon and Athena. Percy tried standing directly behind Annabeth. It did not work.

"Okay, what is it you have called us for?"Athena said, then paused."WAIT! Kelp head's spawn hiding behind you. You acting all nervous. This cannot be-"

"Oh, my gosh, are those real pearls?"Poseidon interrupted.

"Good,"Athena finished. Rather depressively, I might add.

Percy peeked out from Annabeth to grin at his father.

"Yup! Both pure white!"Percy said.

"You're GETTING MARRIED?"Athena shouted.

You could already hear Aphrodite squeal ten miles away.

"Now, son, where did you find those pearls?"Poseidon asked.

"The Atlantic."

"Priceless! Good job,my boy!"

Athena was fuming.

"Mother,-"Annabeth began.

"NO!"Athena shouted."I want to hear it from the boy!"

Percy gulped and stepped out from behind Annabeth. He raised his right hand.

"I swear on the River Styx that I will never do anything to harm Annabeth Chase in any way,"Percy sweared."We're getting married."

"Kay,"Athena said.

"Kay? That's it?"Percy said totally flabbergasted.

"Yup. Things have been pretty boring up here so yeah. Besides, if you break your oath I win,"Athena shrugged."That's it."

Percy grumbled all the way down the elevator.

**A/N Okay, this chapter was meant to be more humorous so yeah just chill out I geuss! ;D Tell me what you think! Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Annabeth's POV**

Chapter 3

"Wait!"Lilly said."So you're saying that Athena and Poseidon are our Grandma and Grandpa?"

For a five year old she was pretty smart. Your's truly.

"Yes, dear,"I said, smoothing back her hair.

P.J. spoke up.

"But then, wouldn't that make you guys...?"

"Poseidon's my daddy and Athena your mom's mommy,"Percy explained."Er...If that makes any sense..."

Lilly jumped up.

"So, you're half gods!"she exclaimed.

"The correct term is demigod,"I told my daughter.

"Can we go see them? Athena and Poseidon, I mean,"P.J. asked.

I glanced at Percy.

"How about we save that trip for another day, kids? Right now we still have a story we need to finish!"Percy answered.

"So, the next part is planning the wedding..."I began.

**Third Person POV**

The theme was Greek. They were getting married at Montauk beach by Chiron at sunset.

Annabeth had already set up all the pillars and chairs, Olympus style. Sally volunteered to do the food. Those were top priority!

But, unfortunately, Aphrodite had sent her a little note through Hermes.

_Dear Annabeth, I understand that at weddings there are a lot to do, but if you do not find a wedding dress within the next week, I will be forced to pick one for you. XOXO Aphrodite_

So, instead of having something that would completely embarass her, she decided to pick out her own dress.

Annabeth twirled in the latest one. It was Greek (of course) and was in the style of a fancier, slimmer toga. There was a gold belt just underneath the bust. The skirt folded vertically, all the way down to her feet. Roman sandals, an inside joke.

"What do you think?"she asked.

"It looks gorgeous on you, Annabeth!"Piper anounced."Really! Even if I would never be caught dead in one of those, it looks great on you!"

"I think you should ring up that dress,"Rachel said, grinning.

"I love it,"Annabeth said."It's simple...and very pretty!"

"Again, I thank you for letting us wear grey dresses. And something with shoulders,"Thalia said.

Annabeth smiled at her bridesmaids, Thalia, Piper, Hazel, Clarisse, Katie, and Rachel. Their dresses were grey with gathered shoulders and was also Greek styled.

Annabeth bought the dress.

Percy would be going in a classic tux with a blue tie. He had set out to buy that today bringing his grooms men with him.

"Okay,"Percy muttered."Let's get this over with. I don't wanna be were any longer than we have to."

Grover, Tyson, Nico, Jason, Frank, and Leo in agreement followed him. They all got grey tuxes with blue bowties.

"Just remember,"Percy said."This was Annabeth's outfit idea. NOT MINE!"

Only a week and Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase would be married.

**A/N Hey guys! I know this chapter's short but the next one is the wedding! I'll try and get it up here as soon as I can! Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Annabeth's POV**

Chapter 4

Lilly sqealed.

"Mommy, you look so pretty in your wedding dress!"she exclaimed.

We were all crowded around the photo album now.

"Thank you, sweetheart,"I replied.

"Daddy looks good, too, though,"Lilly amended.

"Good? I just look good?"Percy teased."I thought I looked like the best one there!"

Lilly started giggling uncontrollably as Percy held her in a tickle fight.

P.J. was grinning slightly and I hugged my son close to me.

"Now, we all get to hear about the wedding,"I said.

**Third Person POV**

"Ugh!"Annabeth squirmed."Since when is this dress impossible to get on? I mean, I've never had weight problems before. Do I look fat to you?"

"Um..."Thalia gulped."Honey, just let me do it."

Thalia fixed Annabeth's dress and got into her own with all the other bridesmaids.

Outside, Annabeth heard a voice.

"I demand to see my daughter!"Athena cried.

"Mom!"Annabeth rushed into her mother's arms forgetting that she was a goddess and remembered that she was just there for Annabeth to rely on.

"Annabeth! I love your wedding dress!"Athena smiled."Especially the sandals. Come on now, where are your flowers?"

"Right here!"Annabeth's dad burst into the room covered in bouquets."I have the flowers!"

The bridesmaids grabbed their roses and Annabeth took her bouquet of roses and lillies.

"Thanks, Dad!"she said.

"Oh...Uh, your welcome, honey,"he said."Hi, Athena."

"Hey, yourself. Still collecting airplanes?"

"Still into architecture?"

The two grinned at each other and Annabeth was thrilled to have them getting along on her wedding day.

"Hey, Mom,"she said."Could you help me do my hair?"

Athena helped Annabeth curl her hair and even braid gold into it.

Then, it was time for the line up. Athena had to go and sit down and Annabeth held on to her father's arm tightly.

First, it was Grover and Thalia. Then, Tyson and Rachel. Nico and Clarisse. Jason and Piper. Frank and Hazel. Leo and Katie.

Before she knew it, Annabeth was hyperventilating and up next. The guests craned their necks to see what she looked like.

"Kay, Dad,"Annabeth said."It's our turn."

Annabeth saw Percy grinning at her at the end of aisle, looking all macho. Annabeth, without thinking, stuck her tongue out at Percy then self-conciously put it back in before anyone else could catch it.

That only made Percy smile wider. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

She greeted Percy under the Greek columns as her dad gave her away and went to sit next to Athena.

"We are gathered here today to join Perseus Jackson and Annabeth Chase as a wedded couple..."

Chiron droned on and on and suddenly they were to the vows.

"I do,"Percy said with a crazy grin on his face.

"Do you, Annabeth Chase, take this man, Perseus Jackson, as your lawful wedded husband?"Chiron asked.

"I do,"she announced.

"I pronounce you husband and wife! Percy, just kiss her,"Chiron said.

Percy leaned down to kiss Annabeth and lifted her up. When they finally broke apart, everyone cheered.

Percy carried Annabeth bridal-style down the aisle.

**A/N Yay! Next chapter will be the reception! Stay tuned and review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Percy's POV**

Chapter 5

"That sounds so beautiful,"Lilly sighed, dreamily.

P.J. was just getting over laughing from the part where Annabeth stuck her tongue out at Percy.

"Alright, alright,"I said."Now it's my turn to tell the funniest story of the century."

Annabeth gasped.

"But you aren't gonna tell them-"

"Yup."

"About the part-"

"Mmmhmm."

"You wouldn't dare,"Annabeth glared at me.

"Relax, Wise Girl, it's super funny,"I said."You need to see that eventually."

The kids were now jumping up and down with anticipation.

And so I began...

**Third Person POV**

Percy rushed Annabeth down the tent where the reception would be.

They saw all of their friends and hugged at least a jillion people.

For dinner, they were having blue eggs and ham. In a more complicated/sophisticated term that's blue omelets, twice baked potatoes, a roasted pig with an apple in its mouth, a horn of plenty filled with fruit, and a chocolate fountain. The wedding cake was decked out in white with blue frosting on the edges. One of those humorous figurines with the bride dragging the husband by the tie was on top of the cake.

Sometime during dinner, Thalia stood up to make a speech.

She started off by grinning.

"Well, I geuss I should start out by saying Annabeth's been my best friend since she was seven,"Thalia started."and that there's no one better than her. And when I first saw Percy, it was the moment I had turned from pine tree to human. So, long story short, he freaked me out. And he's dense. I geuss that's why Annabeth calls him Seaweed Brain. But he's also really brave and strong. And Annabeth, she is smart so I geuss you could say they complete each other. But if he lets ANYTHING happen to her, he knows I'll zap him with my awesome lightning powers."

Thalia smiled sweetly and sat down. Percy stared at her dumbfounded.

Nico stood up next.

"Um. Hi. I'm Nico,"he said."Percy saved me and for a long time I was really made at him cuz he didn't save my sister, Bianca. But now we're cool, right bro?"

Percy's head was in his hands.

Grover took the microphone away from him and started on his speach with little notecards.

"I've known Percy and Annabeth for a long time. They are my best friends and I think that they are good together. Especially when Annabeth made him say hi to the poodle I found to help us get money on our first quest. That's all"

Grover's face was beat red, as was Percy's.

Tyson took the microphone.

"I really like the peanut butter sandwhiches here,"he said, gesturing to his plate."I hope they have more. Annabeth is pretty. And Percy is my big brother."

Clarisse stood up.

"Oh, he knows, right, punk?"She said.

Percy nodded, almost to the point of choking.

At this point Annabeth was grinning, Percy was...well, you know, and the guests were laughing.

Soon, dinner was over and it was time to cut the cake.

Percy and Annabeth held the knife over the large wedding cake and then, when they were just about to shove cake in each other's faces, the Stoll brothers 'bumped' into them and sent Percy and Annabeth flying into the cake.

Annabeth was outraged. In fact, she was just about to get up and murder Connor and Travis, but Percy hugged her.

"Isn't the cake so yummy, Annabeth?"Percy asked."Here, you should try some!"

Then, sitting in squashed cake, they kissed.

The guests were scooping up cake, because CAKE IS AWESOME!

-Clears throat-Anyways.

The first dance immediately brought on a round of applause as Percy whirled Annabeth out on to the dance floor.

"So, Mrs. Jackson, huh?"Percy said.

Annabeth stomped on his foot, but she was grinning.

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain."

Percy grinned and kissed is bride that still tasted like cake.

Athena refused to dance with Percy and he gladly agreed but otherwise it was all good.

Annabeth had to remove her shoes during the Macarena.

And Percy was the best at the Cha Cha Slide.

Annabeth stood up on a chair ready to throw her bouquet. And it landed right in Hazel's hands.

Coincidently, Frank caught the garter.

After that, they did the Chicken Dance and the Follow the Leader Dance.

The Stoll brothers obviously didn't realize how much trouble they were in because they decided to pull one last prank on the bride and groom.

They waited, until Percy and Annabeth were near the ocean, and then they dumped buckets of water on them.

"Percy!"Annabeth complained.

"I swear it wasn't me!"Percy said, being so surprised that he was soaked also.

"Sorry, guys!"Travis called.

"We just thought you needed a bath from the cake!"Connor added.

This time Percy didn't stop Annabeth.

**A/N As you can tell at this point, SUPER HAPPY! No school today! But yeah this chapter was MEANT to be humorous and random so laugh a little! Or a lot! I prefer a lot. This is NOT the end! So stay tuned and REVIEW! ;D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Hey, guys! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile but I got time now so I'm gonna use it! Thank you to all and everyone who reviewed and favorited/alerted my story/me! I really appreciate it! Here's the next chapter for you guys! :{D**

**Percy POV**

Chapter 6

"What happened to Connor and Travis after that?"P.J. asked.

"You know, I never did find out... Annabeth?"I asked.

She waved me off.

"Please, Percy, let's at least _try t_o keep it rated PG."

"..."

"What?"

"Nothing..."

"So, what happened next?"Lilly asked, bouncing up and down.

"Well, then, I got to take your mom on our honeymoon,"I said.

"Where did you guys go?"P.J. asked.

Annabeth pushed his dark hair out of his eyes and answered him.

"Peurto Rico."

**Third Person POV**

"Percy, where are we _going_?"Annabeth asked for the sixty-third time.

"Someplace warm. And you don't need a passport to get in. I think."he responded, _again_.

"Ugh!"Annabeth groaned."If anything goes wrong, I'm blaming you, Seaweed Brain."

Percy grinned and just kept driving until they reached Florida.  
>"So, we're staying at a Holiday Inn?"Annabeth asked.<p>

"Nope,"Percy replied."We're taking a cruise ship to our destination."

"Ooh. When does the cruise ship leave?"

"Six A.M. We'll be spending a week on the cruise ship."

Annabeth whacked Percy upside the head.

"You jerk!"she complained."I wanted to sleep in tomorrow!"

"If it makes you feel any better I ordered the honeymoon suite for both the hotel and cruise ship _and_ we can go to DisneyWorld for the rest of today!"Percy quickly blurted out, holding up two DisneyWorld passes.

Annabeth held her fire, but she still slumped back in her seat and muttered. A lot.

A few roller coaster rides, mickey mouse ears, and autographs later Annabeth was laughing, though.

Percy poked her in the ribs.

"Told you it'd be epic,"he said.

"You, as a matter of fact, did not say that, Mr. Jackson,"Annabeth said.

"Well, Mrs. Jackson, it was still epic, wasn't it?"Percy asked.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and bit into her cotton candy.

The next morning, the two zombies sleepwalked out of bed and had to run to avoid the cruise ship leaving without them. But at least they got on.

The honeymoon suite was a king size room with a water bed and hot tub (Percy's favorite) and a huge flatscreen TV.

Annabeth was suntanning on the deck one day, when Percy ran across the deck, screaming.

"Percy!"she cried out, alarmed."What's wrong?"

"Those old people,"he said, panting."are beating me with there shuffleboard sticks."

Annabeth looked over to find a group of enraged old people playing shuffleboard.

"That's probably cuz you weren't playing the game right, Seaweed Brain,"she said."People love their shuffleboard."

Percy looked at her confused and Annabeth decided to give him a job.

"Here,"she said, handing Percy her Medusa Tropical Coconut Sunscreen with an SPF of 1000."Get my back, will you?"

Percy spread the sunscreen on Annabeth's back.

When they finally arrived in Peurto Rico, Percy thought of something.

"Um, Wise Girl, you don't happen to know Spanish, do you?"Percy asked.

"Of course, dearest. Just leave it to me,"Annabeth said.

So, they got checked into their hotel, similar to the cruise ship suite except this one had a balcony, and then they hit the beach.

The water was so clear that you could still see your toes five feet in. It was funny how all the tropical fish darted around your toes.

Percy grabbed Annabeth from behind.

"Oh, no you don't-"she started, but got cut off.

Percy ducked her underwater and grinned at his wife. Percy tried to kiss her, but two could play at that game.

Annabeth wrestled free and when Percy's head popped back up from the water, she tackled him back into the water. Percy sputtered and managed an air bubble around them.

"Wise Girl, I love you,"Percy said.

"I love you more, Seaweed Brain,"Annabeth replied.

Then, they had the best underwater kiss ever.

**A/N Need I say more? Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Hey guys! Sry I haven't updated in awhile but then I got an awesome idea so I hope you like it! **

**Percy's POV**

Chapter 7

"Well, then what happened, Mommy?"Lilly asked.

"Mommy got fat,"I blurted out.

Annabeth hit me on the head with a rolling pin she had been using to roll out dough.

"You know,"I said, as I held my bloody nose."I could register for physical abuse."

Only, since I was holding my nose, it sounded more like this:"You dow, I could redisto foe physical abuse."

Annabeth caught the words 'physical abuse' and said,"You won't, though."

"How do you know?

"'Cause you looooooove me,"Annabeth taunted.

"Right now, I'm not so sure."

Annabeth tried to hit me again with the rolling pin, but I ducked away.

"Okay, so how did Mommy get fat?"P.J. asked me.

"Well, you were in her tummy, silly boy."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"Ew."

**Third Person POV**

Annabeth came out of the luxury bathroom holding the pregnancy stick. It was their third week on vacation.

Percy sat on the bed, watching TV. He didn't really understand it, though, because it was all in spanish and english subtitles didn't help because of his dyslexia.

"Hey,"Annabeth said, holding up the stick.

"Hey, Wise Girl. What's that?"Percy asked.

Annabeth beamed at him and handed him the stick with the little plus sign on it.

Percy looked at it and doubled over.

"You mean you're... Since when? For how long? Oh, gods, your mom is gonna kill me... I heard that they look like a seamonkey when they're in there."

Annabeth hit him with a pillow.

"Typical, coming from you,"she said, laughing."I'm at least two weeks pregnant."

"Can they tell what it is yet?"

"No, Seaweed Brain, it's too early to tell yet."

"Oh."

Then, very gently, Percy laid his hand on Annabeth's stomach.

"Hi there, little baby. I'm your daddy."

"He can't hear you yet, either,"Annabeth informed him.

Percy threw his hands up in the air. He couldn't win.

Within the next week, Percy and Annabeth got home.

Everyone was very excited when they were told Annabeth was pregnant and Athena, surprisingly, didn't blast Percy's head off. I think that was only because Zeus held her back, though...

Month 1:

"Percy, being pregnant is so great,"Annabeth was glowing."I mean, you're just carrying this little life inside you, you know?"

Month 2:

"Ugh, Percy, being pregnant is horrible,"Annabeth said, just after retching into the toilet."Why does morning sickness have to be a part of it?"

"Because the baby wanted blue pancakes,"Percy responded."Not yogurt."

Month 3:

"I can't... My feet won't... Percy!"Annabeth yelled.

"Yes, dearest,"Percy said.

"Jam my swollen feet into those shoes,"Annabeth paused."And then, give me a back massage."

Month 4:

*2:16 a.m.*

Percy woke up to the sound of glass being broken. Annabeth cursed in Ancient Greek. Wait. Wasn't Annabeth right here...?

Percy grabbed the empty covers. Apparently not.

He got up to find Annabeth standing in a giant puddle of cheesy salsa.

"Oh, thank the gods!"she said as soon as she spotted Percy."Could you, um, clean this up for me?"

"What are you _doing _down here, Wise Girl?"Percy asked.

"I got hungry... Hey, don't judge me! It's your baby with the weird appetite, not me!"

Month 5:

Out of nowhere, Annabeth jumped. And then, she squealed. And Annabeth _never _squealed.

"Are you okay, Annabeth?"Percy asked.

She nodded, vigorously. Then, she took Percy's hand and put it on her baby bump.

He felt a flutter underneath his hand.

The baby had kicked for the first time.

Month 6:

The docter spread the cold gel on Annabeth's round stomach. Their seamonkey baby appeared on the ultrasound screen.

Percy squeezed Annabeth's hand.

"Look, honey,"he said."There are the fins and-"

"Mr. Jackson, I think you ought to leave this to a professional,"the doctor interrupted.

Percy pouted while Annabeth laughed.

"Congratulations, you're having a boy!"

Month 7:

"Ben... Timothy... Paul..."

Annabeth droned on while Thalia listened to her suggest baby names.

Percy walked in the room.

"P.J. For Percy Junior,"he said.

Annabeth snapped the baby book shut.

"Good enough for me!"

Month 8:

The baby wasn't due for another two weeks yet... It _couldn't _be contractions, Annabeth thought.

Only it was.

She kept tossing and turning in bed when her water broke. She stabbed Percy awake with a pencil.

"HEY! OW! Wait!... What?"Percy rubbed his eyes, sleepily.

"Get me to the hospital so I can birth your son,"Annabeth replied, agitated.

Nine hours later and a lot of screaming P.J. was born.

**A/N Review! Hope you guys liked it... Next chapter is gonna be when they visit Athena and Poseidon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Hey guys! So, in this chap the kids will be meeting Poseidon and Athena! After this, I need more ideas otherwise I'm gonna wrap it up. A HUGE thank you to EVERYONE who's ever read my story, liked it and reviewed! Especially if you reviewed multiple times! It means a lot to me! I'd like to give a special shout out to PplusAforever for reviewing multiple times and saying I'm awesome. ;P You're awesome, too! Check out his story! it's really good; I beta read it. Enjoy!**

**Third Person POV**

Chapter 8

P.J. had a smug look on his face that might have been satisfaction.

"What about me?"Lilly asked."What were you like when I was in your belly?"

"Oh, much the same,"Annabeth answered."Except, I knew what to expect and we had this daredevil running around."

Annabeth ruffled P.J.'s hair and he grinned.

"So,"Percy announced."Who's ready to go see Grandma and Grandpa?"

"Which Grandma and Grandpa?"Lilly asked, warily.

Percy grinned.

"I'll give you a hint. They live right above the Empire State Building."

Both children cocked their heads to the side.

"But we don't-"P.J. started.

"Wait, you mean-?"Lilly asked.

Annabeth and Percy looked at each other and grinned. They nodded at their kids.

Then, it was complete chaos.

"Yay! We get to go see Athena and Poseidon,"Lilly sang, packing her coloring book.

"What do they look like?"P.J. questioned."Will they like me? They're not old and wrinkly are they?"

Both Annabeth and I burst out laughing at that one.

"Well, honey-"Annabeth began.

"Mom! Don't call me honey!"P.J. whined.

"Yes, dear."

P.J. sighed.

"Anyways, they may be very old, but, I assure you, they are not old and wrinkly. And they will most definitely like you!"

They got in the car and, after an hour of coaxing the new secretary, they finally got up.

When the elevator doors opened, both P.J.'s and Lilly's eyes widened, humongously.

"It's so pretty up here!"Lilly exclaimed."Why isn't anything on Earth as pretty as this?"

"Well, honey,"Annabeth replied."I'm working on it."

"Momma, did you design all this?"

"And proud of it!"

Percy led them to the throne room, where the twelve gods were waiting.

"Oh, my gods,"Aphrodite sqealed."They are adorable! Aren't they, Athena? What did I tell you?"

"Aphrodite, I specifically remember you saying they were 'cute' and not 'adorable',"replied the dark haired goddess."Either way, though, they are rather adorable."

In spite of the children's excitement a few moment's ago, they were now hiding behind their parents' legs.

Annabeth elbowed him.

"They get that from you,"she whispered.

Percy flashed his teeth.

Then, P.J. walked into the middle of the room with a stern look on his face.

"Which one of you is Poseidon and Athena?"he asked.

The gods chuckled, gently.

"Now, relax, boy,"Poseidon said."Now state your business."

"Um,"P.J. faltered."Me and my sister want to see our grandparents...?"

"Oh, Poseidon,"Athena scolded. She walked up to P.J."Stop messing with the boy! Come here, little one. What's your name?"

"P.J. for Perseus Junior."

"Mmm, like PB and J!"Ares licked his lips.

"I'm Athena. Darling,"she called over to Lilly."don't be a stranger. Come here."

As Lilly stumbled forward, her cheeks flushed to be a brilliant red.

"I'm Lilly,"she announced.

"Lovely, dear,"Athena said."Now, I have a gift for both of you and I'm sure your whimsical grandfather over there does, too."

She place an object in each of the children's hands.

"P.J. this is a pen of knowledge. Use it wisely. Lilly, you have inherited a bracelet that will transform you into a completely different person. A disguise, more or less,"Athena waved them off."Now go see your old grandfather. You know, because he's too old to come over by you."

Athena smiled, sweetly, while the kids stared with a mix of awe and horror.

"But he doesn't look old,"Lilly commented.

"Oh, he is, my dear, even fit, except he's got a special condition. What was it called again? Oh, right. Laziness."

Poseidon gawked and stood straight up.

"I'll have you know, Athena, that I am perfectly capable of walking over there,"Poseidon shouted."It's just I didn't want to be tainted by your stench."

He was about to take a step forward when Athena interrupted.

"Excuse me, seaweed breath? You might live in the ocean, but doesn't mean your always clean! And I don't sit there every morning eating Kelp For Brains cereal!"

P.J. and Lilly were now on the floor holding their stomach from laughter.

"You... Guys... Are so... Funny!"Lilly managed.

The gods looked at them stunned. No one had dared call them funny before.

"Um, yeah, whatever,"Poseidon said."P.J. you get a sand dollar. Your father knows what value it is of. Lilly, you get a pearl that will let you see anything you desire."

Annabeth and Percy coughed.

"Well, Mom, Dad, it's been really nice and all, but I think we're gonna go now before another one of your epic fights break out,"Percy said.

They waved goodbye.

When, they were in the elevator, Annabeth asked,"So, what'd you guys think?"

P.J. and Lilly looked at each other and grinned.

"We loved them!"

**A/N Yay! This one was so much fun to write! Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Hey, guys. Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I'd like to thank PplusAforever for motivating me (seriously, if he hadn't asked me to update, you guys would probably still be waiting on me) and EVERYONE who reviewed or added me or this story to their favorites or alert list. I've had this idea in mind for awhile, but I've been trying how to go about it exactly... Hope you enjoy it! ;P**

Chapter 9

Lilly was looking more into the photo albums, when she came across something that looked like a camp. She frowned and turned the pages, trying to make sense of it.

"Momma?"she asked.

"Yes, dear?"Annabeth was at her side in a moment.

"What is this place? I know the peoply, but it kinda looks like a camp..."

Lilly looked up at her mother, with troubled eyes.

"Well, it's called Camp Half-Blood,"Annabeth explained."You know how we live in Camp Jupiter, to keep all the monsters away?"

Lilly nodded.

"Well, this camp is Roman, where as Camp Half-Blood is Greek. I spent a lot of my life there. So did your daddy. It's how we met."

"What was it like there?"Lilly asked.

"Why don't we find out? I think it's high time we paid a visit to Camp Half-Blood,"Annabeth said.

After they had found Percy and P.J. they set out. It took them about an hour to arrive while they were riding on the Argo II.

Chiron galloped up to greet them by the Fleece.

"Annabeth! Percy! And this must be..."

"P.J. and Lilly. Our kids,"Percy said."Seven and five."

"Excellent! I was wondering when you'd stop by,"the centaur said.

The children "Oohed" and "Ahhed" at all the sights at camp. The flowing lava wall caught their eye and then they flinched.

"It's all part of the training,"Annabeth informed them.

They walked to the cabins and stopped at the Athena cabin first. It was full of scrolls and had three smart boards along with a row of bunks and an owl over the doorway.

"This is Grandma's cabin?"P.J. asked.

"Yes,"Annabeth said."And these are all your aunts and uncles. I slept in that bunk right over there."

Annabeth pointed to the middle of the row.

When they went to see Poseidon's cabin, Percy was surprised at the number of kids in there. There were at least five.

Chiron ran up to them with Mrs. O'Leary by his side. The kids looked scared for a minute, then quickly found out Mrs. O'Leary was playful.

"Hey, Chiron. What's up?"Percy asked.

"I think all of you had better come to the Big House. A package of books arrived..."he trailed off.

"Books?"Annabeth asked, interested.

"Yes,"Chiron said."About you."

**A/N Cliffhanger! I will be writing a sequel to this the faster you review the faster I'll have it up! It will be about reading the PJO series.**


End file.
